quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: Monarch Solutions (TV Series)/Transcript
The following is a unofficial transcript of ''Quantum Break'''s first episode, "Monarch Solutions". Transcript Scene 01: Industrial Area Interrogation Room INDUSTRIAL AREA INTERROGATION ROOM OCTOBER 9TH, 2016 6:19am - TWO HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE IN TIME |-|Hardline= [Martin Hatch checks his pocket watch. A bruised and bloodied Amy Ferrero sits in front of him, sniffling.] puts away his pocket watch. MARTIN: Time's up. looks to Martin. AMY: What do you want? MARTIN: Names. Witnesses. Anyone who might implicate Monarch. looks at [[Liam Burke], who does nothing.] MARTIN: See those two men on either side of you? Well, I'm going to stand, I'm going to leave, and the one on your right... is going to shoot you in the head. AMY: Fuck you. MARTIN: Hmm. soon stands up and walks out. [Gibson soon aims his gun at Amy.] AMY: Wait! shoots Amy twice as Liam looks away. Gibson soon turned to Liam. GIBSON: What's wrong with you? leaves. Liam briefly looks at Amy's body before leaving as well. Liam exits the room and goes down the stairs and heavily breathes as two [[Striker]s quickly pass him and he notices.] GUARD: West corridor is secure. watches them leave. Martin applies an eye drop in his right eye. Screams and shouting can be heard in the background as [[Carlo] approaches Hatch from behind and whispers something in his ear before leaving. Liam keeps staring at the direction the guards took as Martin approaches him.] |-|PR= Hatch checks his pocket watch. A crying Amy Ferrero is sitting in front of him, head bowed. puts away his pocket watch. MARTIN: Time's up. looks to Martin. Martin looks to Carlo and nods his head. Carlo presents a tablet to Amy and shows her a picture of her family. MARTIN: The one in the middle --- I assume that's your mother. The left, of course, your father. And on the right, the little one --- looks up at Martin again. MARTIN: forward --- How old is she? looks down. Martin nods to Carlo again. Carlo slides the image away to reveal her family home. MARTIN: 114 Lafayette. Is that correct? looks panicked. MARTIN: That was taken not five minutes ago by my associate, Michael. AMY: What do you want? MARTIN: I want a statement. And you don't want Michael outside of your house a moment longer. looks to Liam Burke. Liam spares her a brief glance as she turns away. AMY: What happens to me? MARTIN: Well, that's entirely up to you. considers her situation. Liam watches. AMY: Okay, I'll do it. smiles, nods to Liam. Liam approaches Amy and removes the handcuffs from her wrists. He spares her another look before stepping away. Martin rises from his chair. MARTIN: I'm so glad we could work this out. leaves the room. Liam lingers for a moment before following. Monarch security begins to set the room up for Amy's broadcast and hands her a script. the interrogation room, Martin applies an eye drop in his right eye. Carlo comes up to him and whispers something in his ear before leaving. Liam is staring off into space when Martin approaches him. MARTIN: Liam. Walk with me. start walking. MARTIN: Seems your work's been undone. We just lost communication with Jack Joyce's transpo'. LIAM: How the fuck does that happen? MARTIN: Knowing how isn't important. You just need to find him. Wincott is working on the location. LIAM: Great. stops, followed by Liam, who turns to him. MARTIN: What is it? LIAM: What? MARTIN: Something's wrong. LIAM: The university -- that's not how we operate. It was sloppy. MARTIN: Have all your operations gone smoothly? thinks for a bit. MARTIN: Go home, Liam. Wait for the call. starts walking away I'm sure your wife misses you. checks his cell phone and finds three missing calls from [[Emily Burke]. Liam puts his phone back in his jacket and start to walk away.] Scene 02: Monarch HQ MONARCH HQ OCTOBER 9TH, 2016 6:28am - TWO HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE IN TIME his office, [[Charlie Wincott] types on a computer.] |-|Hardline= CHARLIE: This is an official Monarch offer to use its private security forces. [Brenner comes in, with a cup of coffee and sits down] CHARLIE: Okay, now, city hall's servers are on a different platform than the rest of Riverport because they have all these government contractors who need two-way access. That means weaknesses. So all we ha-- BRENNER: Where? CHARLIE: Huh? BRENNER: Where? CHARLIE: "Where?" What? BRENNER: Uh, weaknesses, you said. CHARLIE: Shut the fuck up, Brenner. Now, all we have to do is identify as a client who had previous access, maneuver our way through all the holes poked in the fire wall, and assuming all these ports are just left open, then all we have to do is use the protocol numbers and just move our way up. Simple? types in a code, only to get 'Access Denied'. CHARLIE: Come on. types another code, only to get the same result. CHARLIE: Come on. types another code. CHARLIE: A-a-and... gets 'Access Granted'. CHARLIE: We're in, eh? Street cams, dash cams, computers at headquarters. I mean, hell, I could hijack police scanners and put out an APB on your mom. turns, spots Brenner's mug on his table. CHARLIE: What the fuck is that? What is that? BRENNER: Coffee? CHARLIE: Yeah, I know it's coffee. What the fuck is it doing on my desk, Brenner? grabs a coaster and shows it to Brenner. CHARLIE: Have you ever seen one of these? Hmm? You know what it is? BRENNER: It's a coaster. CHARLIE: Coaster. Yeah. Do they have these in Idaho? BRENNER: Iowa. CHARLIE: Whatever. tosses it next to the mug Use it. Now can you tell me what's next, Brenner? BRENNER: I don't know. CHARLIE: I know you don't know, and that makes me sad for you. All we do now -- we draft a letter to Mayor Rackley, letting him know that Monarch is offering their private security forces, which, of course he's gonna take, because at this point, without him knowing, we've tied both his hands behind his back when he wasn't looking. And that, Brenner, is how you take Riverport under Monarch control. turns to Brenner for an opinion. BRENNER: That's fucking awesome. laughs, soon, his phone rings. CHARLIE: Shit. reveals Martin Hatch is calling him. He grabs it CHARLIE: Man. answers it Mr. Hatch, perfect timing. I was just-- is at the Industrial Area. MARTIN: Wincott, where are we with Joyce? CHARLIE: Joyce, yeah, I, uh, I got the cameras. I just need to find a locale. MARTIN: Keep an eye on him. And when you find him, contact Burke directly. I think we have a traitor in our midst. |-|PR= CHARLIE: Come here, Stan. begins to mutter as he accesses Stan's cloud account. Brenner enters the room and sits next to Charlie. CHARLIE: Good thing about our friend Stan is that Stan makes it easy. You see guy goes around using the same username and the same password everywhere he goes. Now that means that his cloud isn't so protected. May I present to you, exhibit "A"? presses a key and opens multiple image files of Stan's sexual activities with a S&M mistress. CHARLIE: Wow, wow. God, this guy's swinging for the fences. And... turns and spots Brenner's mug on his desk. CHARLIE: What is that? What are you doing Brenner? BRENNER: It's a coffee cup. CHARLIE: No, I know it's a coffee cup, but what is it doing on my table? The fuck? reaches for a coaster and shows it to Brenner. CHARLIE: Do you know what this is? Do they have these in Idaho? BRENNER: Iowa. CHARLIE: Whatever. drops coaster on the table. CHARLIE: Use it. turns away and begins typing. CHARLIE: Can you tell me what's next, Brenner? BRENNER: I don't know. CHARLIE: I know you don't know, and that makes me sad for you. begins typing. CHARLIE: All we do now is that we upload our girl's video to Stan and our friends down at WZWY... Send Stan a note with some of his private pics. And last, but not least, we post a letter. That letter allows Reclaim to take full responsibility for everything that's happening, signed sincerely, your local terrorist, Jack Joyce. brings up an image of Jack Joyce. He looks to Brenner. CHARLIE: You can say it. BRENNER: It's pretty awesome. begins to laugh at Brenner's reaction when his cell phone rings. Martin Hatch is calling him from Industrial Area. CHARLIE: Shit. picks up his phone. CHARLIE: Mr. Hatch. Perfect timing. Me and Brenner, we just dug up some major dirt on, uh, our news director over at WZWY. He'll be uh... He'll be running our story and posting that girl's video within the hour. MARTIN: Good work, Wincott. Where are with Joyce? CHARLIE: Joyce? Uh, well, I got a lock on his transpo'. I mean, I've hacked into his camera. I'm awaiting a locale. It's not --- it's not --- it's not incredibly easy. MARTIN: Keep an eye on him. And when you find him, contact Burke directly. I think we have a traitor in our midst. hangs up CHARLIE: Traitor? Hello? Uh, gonna let you go, Mr. Hatch. Thank you. the phone down BRENNER: Was that Martin Hatch? CHARLIE: Get the fuck out of my office. Get the fuck out of my office. Just... grabs his mug and leaves as Charlie checks the cameras. CHARLIE: Where the fuck are you? Hmm? Where the fuck? Give me something. Come on, Joyce. Scene 03: Burke Residence BURKE RESIDENCE OCTOBER 9TH, 2016 6:36am - TWO HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE IN TIME pulls up to the front of the his home. Shutting the car off, he regards his house and unbuckles his seatbelt. He places his gun in the glove-compartment and removes his sweater and jacket, replacing it with a brown button-down shirt. Stepping out of the car, he enters his home. Burke sits awake on the bed in their bedroom. LIAM: Em? looks up as Liam enters the room and sits on the edge of the bed. They stare at each other, Liam messages her legs. LIAM: Things have been really bad at work. I'm sorry. I just--- lays across the bed and on rests his head Emily's stomach. Emily plays with Liam's hands. EMILY: I dreamt you were a cat. LIAM: A cat? Chuckles EMILY: Mm-hmm. LIAM: Hm. EMILY: With these big furry bear paws. Way too big for your body. It was a strange creature. But I knew it was you. LIAM: I have get back to work soon. EMILY: You work more than any field manager in the history of field managers. LIAM: I know. sits up and turns to face Emily. EMILY: Baby, you haven't been home in two days. takes one of her hands and raises it so that it's level with his face. Pretends to let her smack him. He stares down at her stomach and points. LIAM: Your mom's being difficult--- EMILY: Oh, I'm being difficult, huh? LIAM: Yes, she is. She's being very difficult. starts to tickle her. LIAM: What happened? EMILY: Laughs Stop. I don't think that's good for the baby. LIAM: What? C'mon. EMILY: Okay, okay, you win. stops tickling Emily and hovers over her. LIAM: Close your eyes. closes her eyes, then peeks once before closing them again. Liam leans down and begins to kiss her. His phone begins to ring. Liam sighs, pulls away. EMILY: It's okay. Go. gets off the bed and leaves the room. He answers his phone. LIAM: Yeah? Wincott, at Monarch HQ, answers. CHARLIE: Burke, got a lead on Joyce. cast a glance over his shoulder. LIAM: What is it? CHARLIE: I was able to track his transpo' to Burgundy and Wilkins. It's inside Ground-Zero perimeter. monitors showcase the location of Jack Joyce's transport in the background. CHARLIE: Sending you the coordinates now. hangs up, Liam ends his call and studies his cell phone. Emily steps out of the room and peeks past the threshold of the hallway into the kitchen. Liam acknowledges her after a double take. The two stare at each other, standing apart, in the kitchen. LIAM: I gotta go. nods and Liam leaves the kitchen. On the television, [[Blenda Wu] of WZWY reports the latest news regarding Riverport University.] |-|Hardline= BLENDA: ...Or of Monarch's private security. Things have cooled off for just moment. But, from the reports I'm getting, it seems like this is becoming a very volatile situation, one that could boil over at any moment. Riverport police are asking that citizens stay clear of the area... and avoid... |-|PR= BLENDA: ...Founded in 1999, Monarch has sought to advance our nation's technological frontiers beyond anything mankind has seen. Along with its innovating research and design programs, Monarch has sought out investments within the city of Riverport, in order to rebuild this great city, transforming it into an economic powerhouse. approaches his car and prepares to open the door when a stutter occurs, freezing everyone within Riverport. Civilians in his neighborhood are frozen in mid trash takeout. Civilians commuting to work and playing Frisbee are paused in mid action. A boy who missed the school misses the bus frozen in mid-run. Scene 04: Industrial Area INDUSTRIAL AREA OCTOBER 9TH, 2016 6:42am - TWO HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE IN TIME [Paul Serene observes the stutter from a warehouse in the Industrial Area. He stares at his hand for indications of Chronon syndrome. The stutter ends, time resumes.] |-|Hardline= BLENDA: ...Stay clear of the area. Avoid the downtown area altogether if possible. We reached out personally to Monarch CEO Martin Hatch for a statement, but the company refuses to comment. The cause of the premature library demolition is not yet known, but foul play has not been ruled out. Dozens have begin picketing outside of Monarch's headquarters, demanding answers. Our thoughts are with the families of Amy Ferrero and all others who are missing at this time. |-|PR= BLENDA: ...Over the past decade, the company's presence here has bolstered the city's employment by 32%. Just last year, CEO Martin Hatch founded a technical institute just down the street from Monarch headquarters, and has helped eager students from all over the country to further their dreams and interests in technological research and design. And with Monarch's greatest investment in the future being right here in Riverport, it's pretty clear how bright the future is for all of us. enters the warehouse as Paul listens to the news broadcast. MARTIN: Paul, there's been a development. PAUL: Jack. MARTIN: You've already seen it? PAUL: Tonight on the island. He'll be there, and he'll want revenge. We need him stopped, now. MARTIN: I think our focus may be somewhat misguided here. PAUL: You're fifth column traitor? MARTIN: You shouldn't take it so lightly. Joyce got lucky. He escaped, he's gone. He wouldn't be foolish enough to come back. Our only vulnerability is within, Paul. You should see that. PAUL: Telling me what I've already seen--- MARTIN: You're not thinking clearly. You need your treatment. PAUL: You've been the face of Monarch for all these years, Martin, but let's get clear on something. This is still my ship. MARTIN: And I simply don't want to see you go down with it. PAUL: Just find him. watches Paul as he leaves. Blenda Wu's broadcast returns to the foreground. |-|Hardline= BLENDA: Thank you for joining us. We're going to take you live to a press conference Riverport's own Mayor Rackley is currently holding regarding... |-|PR= BLENDA: ...We take you now to Riverport University, where a violent showdown shook the town last night. Joining us now is Amy Ferrero... Scene 05: Monarch HQ at Monarch HQ, [[Fiona Miller] stands in the cafeteria, waiting on an order, watching Blenda Wu's report.] |-|Hardline= BLENDA: ...Last night's violence at Riverport University. broadcast switches to a the live feed of Mayor Rackley. RACKLEY: The Riverport Police Department is currently investigating the premature demolition of the university library. Monarch Solutions is lending a hand in this investigation, and I want to encourage the people of Riverport to offer them every assistance in finding those responsible. CAFETERIA WORKER: Two bacon and egg sandwiches? turns and takes the bag of food prepared for her. FIONA: Oh, thanks. RACKLEY: A government bill to crack down on laboratory experiments on animals is expected to become law today. |-|PR= BLENDA: ...An eyewitness on the scene. Amy tell us, what is going on here? broadcast switches to the prerecorded footage of Amy's confession video. AMY: There were people in our group who took things too far. Things got very violent. And that violence was because of Jack Joyce. I want people to know that he is a very dangerous person. A terrorist. CAFETERIA WORKER: Two bacon and egg sandwiches? turns and takes the bag of food prepared for her. FIONA: Oh, thanks. BLENDA: Sounds like a terrifying scene down there. We really appreciate your bravery going on record to speak out against what appears to be such a dangerous person. |-|Quantum Ripple= men sitting in Monarch HQ's cafeteria sit and eat their lunch as the broadcast continues in the background. MAN IN GRAY SHIRT: Over in the lab at the University this morning, someone solved the equation. MAN IN BLUE SHIRT: Huh? Monarch Security officers gather in the cafeteria and watch the WZWY reports with mild interest or concern. - Quantum Ripple (PR)= BLENDA: I've just received word that Monarch Security forces have teamed up with local police to hopefully expedite the safe search for Jack Joyce, and keep the people of Riverport safe as this very unsettling story unfolds. }} Miller walks through the halls of Monarch HQ with the bag of sandwiches in her right hand. Charlie Wincott is working in his office when she enters and knocks on the door. FIONA: What's up, I.T.? CHARLIE: You wish I was I.T. steps into the room CHARLIE: Hey, you don't have security clearance to be in here. shows him the bag from the cafeteria. FIONA: Security clearance. CHARLIE: Access granted. FIONA: I thought you might've been up all night, so... reaches into the bag and drops the tin-foil wrapped sandwich onto Charlie's desk. CHARLIE: You didn't get the runny kind, did you? FIONA: No, shouldn't be. sits down and props her feet up onto his desk as she prepares to eat her sandwich. Charlie stares, annoyed. FIONA: It's cool, they're new. sandwich Oh, man. CHARLIE: Fiona Miller... begins typing on the computer, pulls of a contact list of Chronon Department personnel and removes Fiona's name from the top of the list. CHARLIE: Terminated. You're fired. FIONA: So, what's the--- what's 411? What the hell's going on out there? CHARLIE: 411? FIONA: Yeah, the 411. CHARLIE: Laughs Uh, everything's--- everything's fine. FIONA: Everything's fine? CHARLIE: Everything's fine. FIONA: There was a shootout at the university last night. CHARLIE: Nothing I couldn't handle. FIONA: Alright. You think they're gonna cancel the party tonight? CHARLIE: Are you kidding? No way. Hatch knows what he's doing. FIONA: You gonna go? CHARLIE: To a party? Me? Go to a party? I don't know. FIONA: We can roll together if you want. looks at Fiona, considers the idea. CHARLIE: O-okay. Yeah. All right, I'll go. cell phone begins to vibrate. FIONA: Okay, buddy. What are you gonna wear? CHARLIE: Yeah, I don't know. I don't know. Maybe, uh... maybe I'll go naked. FIONA: Nice, I like that. gathers her trash and gets up. FIONA: Um, I gotta get back to my desk. So, see you tonight? CHARLIE: Yeah. I'll see you tonight. FIONA: Yep. leaves the office. Charlie taps his keyboard. CHARLIE: Buddy. Buddy. Scene 06: Industrial Area Warehouse INDUSTRIAL AREA WAREHOUSE OCTOBER 9TH, 2016 7:01am - TWO HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE IN TIME arrives at the Industrial Area. Checking his cell phone, he steps out of his car and enters the warehouse. Inside, [[Beth Wilder] is working to free an unconscious Jack Joyce from his handcuffs, her back facing the entrance of the room. Liam approaches her, gun raised. Beth closes the transport's door and turns, pulling her gun on Liam. Both Liam and Beth stare at each other in shock.] BETH: Liam, this isn't what it looks like. LIAM: Fuck, Beth. I really didn't want it to be you. BETH: You need to listen to me. LIAM: Step away from the van. doesn't move. She keeps her gun trained on Liam. LIAM: Step away! Right now! and Beth begin circling each other. LIAM: Drop the gun. BETH: I can't do that. LIAM: You have three seconds 'till I pull. BETH: I have better reflexes. LIAM: And you're a marksman for shit. looks down at his hands. His gun is missing. Beth's gun is missing as well. BETH: No. No! looks around in confusion. Beth approaches the van and opens the back. Jack is missing. BETH: Aw, shit. He's gone. Do you see what's happening? LIAM: The stutters. BETH: More and more. prepares to leave the warehouse. Liam rushes over to her, grabs her arm. LIAM: Beth, what is--- what is going on? BETH: Time is breaking down. The end is coming and Joyce could be the key. tries to leave again. Liam stops her. LIAM: Wait, so wait --- the end? The end of what? Beth, the end of what? BETH: Of time! Of time! Of life as we know it. The entire universe --- gone. And somehow Monarch has been preparing for it. They knew it was coming. There's this thing. It's called the Lifeboat Protocol, and it can save us --- at least some of us. COMMANDER BROWN: Put your hands on your head. Down on your knees. and Liam turn to acknowledge the arrival of [[Brown|Commander Brown] and several other Monarch Security troops.] BETH: Exasperated Brown. COMMANDER BROWN: Wilder, do not make me ask again. raises his hands in moderate surrender, confused by the turn of events. LIAM: What---? BROWN: Joyce just took out half my men. Think maybe he had some help? LIAM: We're unarmed, I was responding to a call. BROWN: I do not give a fuck. backs up, hands still raised. LIAM: Hey, I am with Monarch. BROWN: On your knees! BETH: Liam, if they take me in, then it's the end of me --- and for you. BROWN: Now! LIAM: Um, just do what he says. gets down on his knees and places his hands behind his head. Beth does the same. BETH: Do not let them take us. We'll never find the Lifeboat. Think about Emily. LIAM: Just relax. BETH: Liam! BROWN: Shut up! springs forward and attacks one of Brown's men. A fight ensues, Beth and Liam dispatch Brown and his men with little difficulty. Beth climbs to her feet while Liam retrieves a gun from one of Brown's men. LIAM: This Lifeboat Protocol --- what is it? BETH: I don't know, but Dr. Kim was at the center of it. LIAM: Dr. Kim? BETH: If you can get into his lab--- LIAM: That's impossible. It's been closed ever since he disappeared. BETH: Do you know anyone who could get you in? considers the idea, then looks to Beth. Scene 07: Monarch HQ MONARCH HQ OCTOBER 9TH, 2016 7:26am - TWO HOURS AFTER THE FRACTURE IN TIME waits in his chair as his still foiled sandwich is next to him. CHARLIE: '''Hmm. Come on, guys. types on the computer keys, a little bored. '''CHARLIE: Phbt! 29 down, 40 more to go. And... One more. grabs the sandwich as he looks at the monitor, unwrapping the foil. As soon as he takes a bite from the sandwich, runny egg yolk splatters out of the sandwich and on his pants. He also gets some on his sleeves. CHARLIE: '''Thanks, Fiona. That's disgusting. soon notices something. '''CHARLIE: Hm. is a recording from the van of Liam and Beth fighting Commander Brown and his men. CHARLIE: Holy...shit. pauses the recording and zooms in, revealing Liam, checking his new gun. CHARLIE: Liam Burke. grabs a USB stick as he sighs and inserts it into his computer. CHARLIE: Gotcha, buddy. Hatch is gonna love this. starts downloading the image on the USB stick. CHARLIE: Oh, shit. The fucking golden boy. walks along Monarch HQ, worried as he looked around his surroundings. |-|Quantum Ripple= passes by two employees, one is holding Paul's ram statue while another is taking a photo of him with it. wraps the sandwich back in the foil before looking at the stain that made its way on his sleeve CHARLIE: Aw, man. removes the USB stick and shuts his computer off. CHARLIE: Gotcha. gets out of his chair and leaves his office. moves along the hallway to Charlie's office. ANNOUNCEMENT: Monarch employees, the food truck will be parked outside till 2:30. looks behind him, briefly before spotting Charlie. LIAM: Charlie, I need a favor. CHARLIE: '''Yeah. '''LIAM: Um, could we talk somewhere private? CHARLIE: Uh, I'd really rather not. tries to move, but Liam stops him. LIAM: In your office would be good. It'll be really quick. CHARLIE: Yeah. start heading to Charlie's office. CHARLIE: So, what happened with Joyce? LIAM: Oh, there was nothing there. and Liam enter the office. CHARLIE: Huh. There's nothing there? Like, he just wasn't there? Like -- or what? LIAM: No. Hatch -- he, um -- He reassigned me. He wants me to secure the perimeter lab. On the island? sits down. LIAM: He thinks Joyce might go there. Yeah. He sent me here to get access to it. Can you help me out? CHARLIE: Yeah, sure. Let me, uh -- Let me see what I can do. LIAM: Thank you. rubs his chin a bit CHARLIE: You know, it's really funny that you saw that, uh, that lead on Joyce was no good, because... Oh, uh... It sure looks like he was there. And that other guy kind of looks like you. looks at the TV screen and sees the incriminating recording of him. CHARLIE: But that's weird, because you work for Monarch, and that guy clearly -- he clearly does not work for Monarch. Now, I could zoom in -- goes for Charlie, who quickly gets up and moves away. CHARLIE: Hey! Waste time killing me? Cause I just put out a high-security alert out on your ass. You got about 20 seconds. LIAM: You're bluffing. CHARLIE: Hey, you're welcome to stick around to try to find out. looks at his watch. LIAM: You know what I'm gonna do to you? CHARLIE: I have a pretty good idea what Monarch's gonna do to you in about 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10. makes a break for the door. CHARLIE: Good luck, buddy. Nine, eight. runs out of the office as Charlie grabs his radio CHARLIE: We need all points converged on Liam Burke. He's armed and dangerous. heads back down the hallway in a rush. He glances over his shoulder. Back in the office, Charlie monitors his movement, reporting to security. CHARLIE: Listen, he's on level "B", near the main overpass. enters the busy intersection of the open hall, surveying his surroundings. ANNOUNCEMENT: Just a reminder to Monarch employees, get our flu shots. They are free of change. Get them in HR. passes several employees, they look at him, but pay him no attention. Ahead of him, two [[Light Troopers] approach. Liam keeps going, they continue to approach him until one of them reaches for their weapon. Liam punches and disarms him, and attacks the second, knocking him down. Liam takes out the first guard and kicks the other back down.] BYSTANDER: Hey! turns and runs down the hall, discarding the gun. Back in his office, Charlie watches the action unfold. CHARLIE: Fucking idiots! rushes down an escalator. He pauses when a [[Monarch Trooper] approaches the bottom of the escalator.] MONARCH TROOPER: Liam, stop! jumps onto the adjacent escalator, knocking down the second Monarch Trooper. A Light Trooper runs up the escalator to stop him, Liam kicks him twice, knocking him down the automated stairs. A third Monarch Trooper appears and tries to shoot Liam. Liam redirects his fire, disarms and knocks him down with a punch. A fourth Trooper grabs him from behind. Liam grabs his rifle and redirects his fire before knocking him down. The fifth Trooper is knocked out before he leap over the escalator. Charlie watches the security feed, frustrated. CHARLIE: He's not invincible. He's not a fucking superhero. phone rings. Reaching over he picks it up hastily. CHARLIE: Brenner, I'm dealing with it. Yeah, I know, I know. Laughs He's in the building, yeah. escapes into a stairwell, and goes down. Two Monarch Troopers attempt to block him. He knocks one out, and breaks the arm of the other, pushing him over the railing. Charlie watches Liam descend down the the stairwell through the feed. CHARLIE: South parking structure. I repeat, south parking structure --- fourth floor. the parking lot, Liam heads for his car. Climbing inside, he pulls off and travels down the winding lot. Ahead of him, a Monarch Security vehicle tries to head him off. He turns right, narrowly missing the vehicle. Monarch Troopers follow him down to the second floor parking lot, dodging minimal traffic. CHARLIE: Second floor. You gotta cut him off. narrowly misses a car pulling out of its parking space, he dodges the rest of traffic. The Monarch Security vehicle crashes into the pedestrian cars, ending its pursuit. Liam drives out of the parking structure. CHARLIE: He's heading out the entrance. drives through traffic, drawing the attention of another security vehicle. He approaches a security checkpoint and drives through it, sending the security officers standing by jumping for cover. Charlie continues watching the action unfold in the security feeds. CHARLIE: Aw, come on! rings. Charlie picks it up. Liam drives off of Monarch Solutions property into the city. Charlie monitors him through overhead security feeds. CHARLIE: Okay, he's heading south on Eastman, south on Eastman. continues to drive recklessly through the city, Monarch Security tailing behind. CHARLIE: Vandal team, he's headed to you. He's flying, look out. VANDAL TEAMMATE #1: Copy. CHARLIE: Cut him off. Cut--- don't. team continues its pursuit of Liam through the city. VANDAL TEAMMATE #2: C'mon, you got this. begins switching lanes, Vandal team continues to tail him. VANDAL TEAMMATE #2: Stick with him! switches to the far right lane, Vandal team gains on him. VANDAL TEAMMATE #3: Get me alongside him. team pulls up beside Liam's car and open fire on him. Liam ducks, he pulls ahead. He turns, breaking away from the Monarch Security vehicles. VANDAL TEAMMATE #4: Damnit! in the office, Charlies becomes more frustrated. CHARLIE: My God! Get him! glances up at his rearview mirror. In the office, Charlie continues to track his movement through the security feed. CHARLIE: Third street. He's headed to the alley. VANDAL TEAMMATE #1: Copy. pulls into the alley. CHARLIE: Corner him. Monarch Security vehicle pulls up ahead of Liam's car, blocking his path. Liam hits the breaks and puts the car in the reverse. Driving backward, he tries to escape the alley and is blocked by another Monarch Security vehicle. Liam shift and drives forward until he is cornered by both vehicles. Monarch Security surrounds the car, demanding surrender. Liam pulls out his gun and grips the barrel. MONARCH TROOPERS: Let me see your hands, man! Put your hands! contemplates using his gun as the Monarch Troopers approach the vehicle. He lays the gun on the passenger seat next to him. He stares ahead, looking defeated. of Episode 1 Category:Transcripts Category:Act 1 Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Transcripts